Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a power supply, in particular to a power supply having an insulation connecting plate.
Description of Related Art
A typical power supply includes a grounding outer casing made of a metal and a conversion module received inside the grounding outer casing in order to convert the voltage of the power source with the conversion module. In general, the conversion module is covered by an insulation film and is isolated as well as insulated from the grounding outer casing. In addition, the conversion module is fastened onto the grounding outer casing and is also grounded onto the grounding outer casing at the same time.
One of the shortcomings of the currently existing technique is that the insulation film must be configured to correspond to the opening hole of the fastening area, causing the creepage distance, as known as the shortest distance between two objects along the insulation surface, between the conversion module and the grounding outer casing to be shortened. In view of the safety required, an electronic component with a higher working voltage shall have a longer creepage distance from the grounding area; therefore, the opening hole would then cause the creepage distance of the area of the conversion module at a higher working voltage to be too short. One of the typical corresponding solutions is to increase the actual distance between the conversion module and the grounding outer casing; however, it would then correspondingly increase the overall volume of the power supply. In addition, another resolution is to reserve a range on the conversion module with the fastening point as a center, and no circuits or electronic components are arranged within such range; however, such solution would lead to a poor utilization rate of the circuit board.
In view of the above, the inventor of the present invention seeks to overcome the aforementioned problems associated with the currently existing techniques after years of research along with the utilization of the academic principles in order to provide an improved solution with objectives of overcoming the existing shortcomings.